It started with one invitation
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: The team wanted to meet Emily, in a karaoke bar. A sort of one shot sequel to "It started with coffee"


**Summary: **The team wanted to meet Emily, in a karaoke bar. A sort of one shot sequel to "It started with coffee"

**Characters:** Callen/OC

**Rating:** T (For reference to drinking and drink names)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Emily.

It started with one invitation

"You're invited too."

"What?"

He chuckled, humoured at her wide eyed expression. "They said you were welcome to come. Plus, you'd get to meet the team. You have no idea how much they've been dying to meet you."

She arched one brow along with one side of her mouth. "Is that so?"

"Yep." Emily narrowed her eyes. Brown orbs thinking about tomorrows schedule. "Also Deeks is buying."

Her expression turned quizzical. "He's the Detective right? Martin? Or something?"

"Marty," Callen replied. His hands were busy with the buttons on the black shirt. His blue eyes looked up into the mirror to meet Emily's brown ones. She sat, one leg cross over the other and arms pushed back, keeping her upright on the bed in a relaxed position. The dress didn't quite reach her knees and in that position, the fabric bunched itself further up her thighs. He turned once he'd finished with the buttons and leaned back against the chest of drawers beneath the mirror. "You coming?"

She shrugged one shoulder and pushed herself forwards and up from the bed. "Okay. It'd be nice to meet your friends anyway." Her feet carried her in front of his frame and she placed her hands on his hips and pulled herself up to peck him on the lips. "You might want to put some pants on though."

With a smirk she pecked him again and slipped out of the bedroom. Callen followed her form with his eyes before they dropped to his legs clad only in socks and boxers.

When they arrived Kensi and Deeks had already grabbed a table near to the back of the room, both bodies facing the small stage with the karaoke machine and microphone. "You never said anything about karaoke."

Callen chuckled at her expression and voice. "It's a bit of fun. Don't worry about it."

"Uh huh."

They sat down, Emily between Kensi and Callen, and Kensi turned to the woman with a grin, "You must be Emily. I'm Kensi."

"Yeah," she turned her smile over the other woman's shoulder and nodded, "And you're Marty Deeks?"

The Detective tipped his beer in her direction with a nod. "At your service." Sam arrived and perched himself on Callen's other side and Deeks took that as his cue to buy, "Beers all around?" Nods were received and he disappeared.

As the two men started talking Kensi turned to Emily with narrowed eyes of curiosity. "So how did you two meet then?"

"Straight to the point," the agent opened her mouth but Emily waved her off with a smile. "Sorry, erm," she thumbed a hand over her shoulder, "we met in a coffee shop. Erm," she bit the corner of her mouth with a smile. "I may have spilt coffee on him."

Kensi laughed. A short chuckle that ended with her pointing to the other woman, grin in place. "I remember that, he came in his shirt covered in coffee."

"Who did what now?" Deeks said, returning with three open bottles.

"Remember when Callen came in covered in coffee?"

"You mean that shirt he had to throw away because he couldn't get the stains out."

Kensi nodded her head in Emily's direction with a grin. The smaller woman shrugged her shoulders with a sip of beer. "Oops."

Deeks laughed and nodded his head, "Excellent." Silence descended as the first karaoke singer of the night took the stage.

Conversations were hushed in quiet voices as more people took the stage, a constant flow of bodies and voices to keep the night going. Deeks and Sam were busy insulting each other, Sam commenting on Deeks' bad singing and the Detective, desperate to prove the man wrong, grabbed the microphone after the last person finished. "I'd cover your ears," Sam commented off handedly.

Emily chuckled and finished her first drink as the man on stage opened his mouth. "This one's for my friend, Fern."

"Who's Fern?" Kensi turned her head with pointed eyes that went to glare on at Deeks. "Oh – kay?"

Callen was the one to enlighten her as Deeks began singing, _You're no good_ by Linda Ronstadt, "It's the first thing he called her when they were undercover, something he will call her now and again."

"Okay." After a moment, as all eyes turned to watch him belt out the chorus with a wide faced grin, Emily turned to Kensi, "Fern? He couldn't come up with anything better than Fern?"

"Yeah," her eyes found Emily, "Deeks doesn't have an excellent talent from improvisation."

"Or for much else for that matter," Sam commented.

Agreements were heard from the other two agents and Emily shook her head with a grin. Deeks' song ended and he sat down, grin on his face, "See. Not that bad."

"If you're deaf." The Seal commented. Then he got up and chose his song, a classic, _Wanted Dead or Alive _by Bon Jovi. By the time the man had finished the entire place was clapping. "That Deeks, is how you sing."

"Okay," Kensi announced, shooing Deeks away so that she could get out. "Me and Emily are singing the next one."

"What?" Emily's eyes widened at the very thought and she held her hands up. "No, no, no, no, no. I- I don't sing."

Sam stared at her, smirk on his lips. "Hey G, I think you got yourself a chicken."

"Big, fat, scaredy chicken," Deeks added, smirk on his mouth too.

Looking for support Emily turned her gaze towards Callen, whose hands were already up, "Can't come to karaoke night and _not_ sing."

Eyes narrowed at him and she glared, "You didn't even _warn_ me it was going to be karaoke."

"Chicken," Sam and Deeks added consecutively. Emily responded by slapping Callen on the arm and shuffling out of her seat. "Go!" Deeks added.

"What song?"

Emily shrugged and let her eyes glance over the list of songs. "There are a lot of songs here."

"Yep," Kensi added. Her eyes lifted to meet the smirking faces of the three men and she narrowed her eyes in a glare. "Okay," she said, "We need to prove that you and I can sing better then all of them." Emily held up the song list, fingers pointing at three songs. "Oooh, haven't done that one in a while."

"Let's do it then."

Soon, the starting music started and the girls were singing the first line to _Hit me with your best shot_. Before they even reached the second verse the entire room hushing down. By the time they'd finished their song the room was silent until Sam broke it with clapping. The room followed suit and when they sat down Callen snuck an arm over the back of her chair. He'd noticed the odd looks the two women were getting from around the room.

Sam bought the next round, telling Callen he had to sing for his drink, to which the man obeyed. As he took the stage, eyes perusing the list of songs, Kensi shuffled closer and began to interrogate Emily in the way only women do. "Tell me, is Callen as… I don't know-" she deflated for a moment, trying to put her words, the right words, into the correct order before she continued. "How did you know, or at least, how did _both_ of you start dating? I've worked with Callen for a few years and from I what I know, he can be a little…"

"Antisocial?"

"Yeah," the word came out uncertain, almost unsure if the conversation should carry on.

Emily shrugged and cradled her beer in both hands. "I don't know. I mean, at first he was just a guy buying coffee. The odd joke here and there. Just a few jibes at each other, "You know where I work, will I find out where you work," that kind of thing." She bit her lower lip and turned frowning eyes down at her bottle. "I don't know, I mean, a few weeks later he was inviting me out for a drink. Not to hit on me or anything, just, you know, as friends."

"Callen? Asking somebody out for a drink?" Kensi recovered herself at Emily's quizzical stare. "I'm not trying to offend you it's just, he usually has this whole 'going at it alone' vibe."

Emily smirked up at Kensi, brown eyes turning to the stage to land on blue ones. The owner of the blue ones nodded back at her as the music started. "I got that. He wasn't the type to pick girls up on a Friday night at the end of his shift." 3 Doors down's _Kryptonite _started and he was singing the first line. "But I liked him. He was just a guy not interested in just talking to get into my pants. We actually talked and listened. Then I gave him my phone number, he called, we called now and again, there was a movie at my place, then I wanted somebody to drink with, then eventually, we just, kinda ended up together."

"Just like that?"

Emily shrugged, "I may have done more than hint at times but, nothing to scream, "I want you Callen."" Deeks seemed to choke on is drink momentarily and even Sam turned a curious eye in their direction. The man they'd been talking about was nearing the last verse when Emily shrugged her shoulders. "What? I didn't!"

Kensi laughed at Deeks' expression, one that everybody else at the table could read of innuendos and sexual jokes on the horizon. "Don't even think about it mister," Kensi shot out before he could say anything.

"Just saying," Emily started, "Callen's not the easiest of guy to deal with."

"Does he still do that thing where he wakes up at four in the morning and dismantle the appliances?" Sam asked.

"I stopped him from doing that after he broke the television."

"He didn't." Kensi said.

"Yeah. I woke up to him promising he'd have it fixed by the end of the day. Made him buy a new one the next day."

"New what the next day?"

"You broke her TV?" Deeks looked up, shaking his head with a tight lipped grimace. "A TV? How could you?"

Callen's eyes turned to Emily. "I bought you a new one."

"I know. And I swore if you touched that you'd pay. Dearly."

Kensi turned to Emily, eyes on Callen with humour, "Did it work?" Emily nodded, smirk in place and leaned to whisper into Kensi's ear. The woman's face fell into laughter and she leaned back, head thrown back with chuckles. "That'd do it."

Deeks head turned from one woman to the other. "What? What- what did you say? Kens? Fern? Partner?"

"No," the woman said, finally getting her laughter under control. "Oh no, this, this is something that you are not going to learn."

Callen remained stood next to Deeks, eyes narrowed into a playful glare at Emily. "Who wants a drink?"

"Oooh," Deeks muttered. "Something other than beer. We've all moved on from the light stuff."

"I'm calling shots!" Kensi announced.

"Not tequila," Sam said, jabbing a finger in her direction. "Kamikaze's."

"Oooh," Emily said. "I'm in."

The rounds were delivered, followed by a round of Jager-Bombs courtesy of Sam. Emily bought a round of Alabama Slammers. Deeks bought a round labelled 'chocolate cake' much to the amusement of Kensi and Sam. It was after this round that Emily found herself leaning her shoulder on Callen for support. All of the alcohol of the night was hitting her. Kensi put up a proposal, she would buy the next three rounds after the boys did a triple act; all three, on three songs.

Safe to say the three intoxicated men agreed, much to the amusement of the other two. They couldn't hit the notes properly, they were out of synch with each other and were supporting each other. Around the small bar people were laughing along and the three descended, drinks waiting. The woman decided not to allude to what each shot was. The first was an incredible hulk, the second was a 'buttery nipple' which earned Deeks' childish laughter. The third, Sam's favourite, tequila.

The girls were then, not so much asked but pushed onto the stage to sing a couple of duets together. By the time they left the stage, clocks were ticking near to 1 and last rounds were being made. "Okay," Sam said. "Last drink. What are we having?"

"Something tasty to finish the night," Deeks said.

Kensi's eyes were more devilish, "Or something more dangerous?"

"Meow," Deeks said, a purr in his voice and half assed grin flavoured with near drunkenness on his face. Kensi rolled her eyes and pushed his face away from her.

"We'll call taxis, you order," Callen said, already pulling his phone from his pocket. Kensi did the same, swaying slightly as she moved to reach a quieter part of the pub.

Deeks shuffled into the seat next to Emily and nudged her with his elbow, pulling her attention away from the empty glasses that littered their table. "He whistles." His hand pointed in the vague direction of Callen.

"So?"

Deeks laughed and patted her back. "Callen doesn't whistle." Emily shrugged and Deeks chuckled at the flush that was working its way along her neck. "And you can sure pack alcohol away. What are you like 5' 4"?"

"Something like that."

Deeks nodded and finished off his beer that had been waiting for a good hour to be finished. "Can you tell me what you threatened him with? It'd be great to use against him."

Emily shook her head, biting her top lip with a smirk, "Nope. Kensi said I shouldn't."

He chuckled and pulled his seat closer to her. "I can probably guess." He ended with a wink that drove the flush crawling up her cheeks. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, to refute whatever thought was going through his mind Sam arrived with five glasses. He placed them around the table and they all stood, Kensi and Callen having finished ordering taxis. "What is it?" Deeks sniffed the dark liquid and pulled his face away instantly.

Sam smirked and held up his glass to the middle of the table, "A surprise. Drink up."

Everybody clinked their glass, gave each other a glance or a shrug then downed their drink. Then they coughed, gagged, sat down with their face screwed tight or in Deeks' case put their head onto the table. "What was that demon?!" the Detective called.

"Liquid cocaine."

"Dear God," Emily moaned, leaning her head over the back of her chair, one arm slung over her stomach. "Kill me. Please."

Even Callen was pulling a face at his partner. "That-"

Sam chuckled and withdrew his phone from his pocket, his wife on the other end. "See you guys in the morning, nice to see you Emily."

The woman only groaned and gave a pitiful wave before Kensi dragged her phone up. "Deeks. Taxi." She managed before she dragged herself up and pulled at Emily's arm. Both woman stood and Kensi hugged her, "Please call. This has been fun."

"Sure," the other woman said.

Deeks' parting gift was wink that sent Emily ducking her head with a smirk tugging one corner of her mouth. Callen's phone was the next to go and he pulled her along, letting her use him as a crutch. "Well?" he asked.

"Sam's never buying drinks again. Ever." Callen chuckled and simply pulled her to him as she nuzzled her nose into his shoulder.

The next morning Callen was awake at half six. He'd grabbed a shower, coffee and breakfast and went to check on Emily. "No," she offered by way of excuse to not getting up, pulling the cover over her head and pulling her knees up into her chest. "Never again."

"I'll get the painkillers." Emily only groaned from underneath the covers, making him chuckle. He left for work at ten, having coaxed Emily into drinking orange juice and water and into taking the pain meds. "I'll see how you are when I get back okay?"

"Don't call. Phone's off."

He chuckled. When he reached work Kensi and Deeks were looking a little more on the side of normal. Sam looked fine. "How's she doing?" the SEAL asked.

"Not well."

"How bad?" Deeks asked.

Callen put his bag down and took his seat at his desk, "In bed, hung over, painfully so, and refusing to do anything for the rest of the day."

"Oh," Kensi muttered, "I'm jealous." After a moment she grinned, "We should do that again."

"Not anytime soon though," Callen said.

"Amen," Deeks muttered. "Emily is a lot of fun."

"I feel sorry for her," Sam muttered.

"It was your drink that put her over the edge." Callen said.

"She puked?" Deeks.

"No but she wasn't looking too great when we made it back. Passed out as soon as she made it in."

"Poor girl," Kensi said.


End file.
